


Рыцарь мой, Призрак мой

by Galan_Rumos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Established Relationship, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galan_Rumos/pseuds/Galan_Rumos
Summary: После возвращения на Финализатор Хакс сомневается в том, что Кайло все еще тот человек, которого он полюбил.





	Рыцарь мой, Призрак мой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Knight, My Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193076) by [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux). 



Ночь после возвращения с Крейта - одна из самых сложных в жизни Хакса.

И не потому, что сопротивлению _снова_ удалось удрать, и не потому, что из-за потери Сноука Первый Орден остался без командования. Ну, или Хакс так думал.

_Финализатор_ дожидается их на орбите соляной планеты, готовый к прибытию со-командующих, двух мужчин, в равной степени разделяющих управление Первым Орденом. Сейчас Хакса вызвали в персональную каюту Кайло настолько _формально,_ как будто тот вполне уверен, что сможет занять позицию Сноука в Ордене.

За недолгий путь до каюты Рыцаря Хакс поправляет униформу, размышляя, что там его ждет.

Глухой кашель отзывается болью в горле – все из-за Кайлового удушения Силой.

В тронном зале слезы текли по щекам коленопреклоненного Хакса – но не из-за боли от удушения или внезапной смерти Сноука, он оплакивал предательство, разбитое сердце, оплакивал то, что его _возлюбленный_ мог убить его теми же руками, какими прежде ласкал тело Хакса, обещая вечно его любить. Призрачная иллюзия того, что Кайло любил его так же, как и он _любит_ его, развеялась, как дым.

_Любил._

Новый _Верховный Лидер_ ждать не любит. Хакс, это, конечно, знает, но _вообще-то_ не уверен, что тот сможет править. Единственный мало-мальски полезный опыт в действиях в подобной ситуации он получил рядом со своей матерью в Новой Республике. Хакс знает, что Бен вроде как сопровождал Лею на встречах, и только _с ней_ учился тому, каково быть политическим лидером.

Кайло Рен не политик. Он джедай, в первую очередь. Он Рыцарь, форс-юзер, со слабым терпением  и иррациональным ворохом решений. Едва ли он подходит на роль лидера для влиятельного Первого Ордена – не в тот момент, когда они приблизились к становлению Второй Империи. Не об этом они говорили в постели, переплетя пальцы, когда Кайло осыпал поцелуями все тело Хакса – не так, когда Сноука можно будет пустить в расход. Хакс, с его военной подготовкой, способностью к руководству и проработке стратегии, был бы _Императором,_ в то время как Кайло, с его ошеломляющей силой и глубоким пониманием сражений, с его Силой, был бы _верным псом._ Двое людей, правящих галактикой вместе, один – из-за кулис, другой – на поле боя. Соратники, партнеры, _любовники._

Похоже на то, что Кайло этого больше не хочет – как больше не хочет _его._

Осторожно постучавшись три раза в дверь каюты Кайло, Хакс тяжело сглатывает, чувствуя, что с каждой секундой нервы натягиваются как струна. Но когда дверь медленно отъезжает в сторону, Хаксу почти хочется, чтобы она оставалась закрытой.

Мощный силуэт Кайло бросается в глаза, его голый торс блестит от пота или как будто он только вышел из душа. Его штаны едва прикрывают живот, держась на бедрах. А его глаза – невозможно темные, и Хакс уже осознает, что стоящий перед ним человек – не его _возлюбленный._

\- Вы меня вызывали, - говорит Хакс.

\- Вызывал.

Даже голос Кайло не отдается теплотой в сердце Хакса как когда-то. Он холодный, пустой, так говорят со случайными людьми, а не с любовниками.

\- У вас нет _полномочий_ для этого.

Кайло ухмыляется.

\- Тебя это никогда не останавливало.

Хакс открывает было рот, чтобы выдать что-нибудь остроумное, но не выходит, потому что Кайло _прав._ Еще никогда Хакс не посещал каюту Кайло по приказу. Он приходил сюда как к себе _домой_ , где мог забыть все трудности, навалившиеся за день, когда руки Кайло обнимали его, когда они осторожно целовались. Они обедали вместе и ужинали при свечах, когда хорошая компания была важнее хорошей еды. Хаксу знакомо тепло простыней в кровати Кайло как свои пять пальцев, он спал здесь чаще, чем в своей каюте. В освежителе Кайло есть персональная полка для мыла и шампуня Хакса, для его геля для бритья и зубной пасты. Такие детали _сожительства_ приводили его в экстаз, Кайло был его луной и звездами, тем, ради кого он просыпался каждый день и сражался за лучшее будущее в галактике.

_Чудовище_ прямо перед ним ничего общего с тем мужчиной не имело.

\- Я вызвал тебя, потому что почувствовал твое сомнение, - говорит Кайло, подзывая Хакса внутрь каюты, прямо в пасть ко льву. - Ты не веришь в меня.

\- Я верю в тебя больше, чем кто бы то ни было, - говорит Хакс, скрестив руки за спиной, с фальшивой уверенностью шагая по каюте, - больше, чем твоя мать. Больше, чем Скайуокер. Даже больше, чем Сноук.

Дверь с громким свистом закрывается, и впервые за _все время,_ Хакс чувствует себя взвинченным в присутствии Кайло, напуганным этим рандеву.

\- Но ты не веришь, что я должен быть твоим Верховным Лидером.

\- Нет, - Хакс осторожно смотрит Кайло в глаза, - не верю.

\- Ты думаешь, им должен быть _ты._

\- Нет, - Хакс подходит ближе к Кайло, - я думаю, это должны быть _мы._

Кайло вздрагивает от его слов, делая шаг назад, едва Хакс пытается дотронуться до его щеки, оставив ладонь мужчины ощущать лишь пустоту. Хакс чувствует боль со следующим шагом, его левый бок покрыт синяками от недавнего силового швыряния Кайло о стену, на шее – синяки от удушения.

\- Мы это обсуждали, Рен, - продолжает Хакс, - мы знали, что Сноук однажды станет для нас бесполезен и будет убит. Трон будет наш. Две части одной короны.

Хакс почти видел это: как они с Кайло стояли вместе на балконе, в одинаковых черных одеждах, с сочетающимися золотыми коронами на головах. Это мечты, которым он предавался в самые мрачные минуты жизни, напоминая себе о будущем, которое ждет их за горизонтом. Сон, в мгновение обернувшийся его худшим кошмаром: утрата Кайло.

\- Власть _моя, -_ отвечает Кайло после нескольких минут тишины, - я следующий после Сноука. Первому Ордену нужен форс-юзер в руководстве. Не пустышка. Не слабак. Сопротивление нужно испепелить с джедаем заодно. Ты не сможешь этого сделать. _А я смогу._

Грудь Хакса дрожит.

\- Не отвергай меня, - шепчет Хакс, мотая головой, - Рен. Позволь помочь тебе. Мы _команда._ Я люблю тебя…

Хакс задыхается, когда его отшвыривает назад, он приземляется на свое поврежденное бедро, прижав руку к груди, и поднимает глаза на Кайло.

\- Я больше не нуждаюсь в твоей любви, Генерал, - говорит Кайло, поднимая руку.

Тело Хакса встает на колени, голова склоняется перед _лидером._

\- Я нуждаюсь в том, чтобы твоя ненависть _питала_ мою власть.

\- _Кайло, -_ Хакс тяжело вздыхает, - это не _ты._ Ты бы никогда…

\- Я не могу проиграть снова, - рычит Кайло, сжимая невидимую руку вокруг горла Хакса, - ты только предашь меня. _Как и все._

_\- Нет!_

Хакс отчаянно вскрикивает, когда Кайло отпускает его, шлепнувшись на пол, кашляя, жадно глотая воздух _снова._ Это не может закончиться так, не с Кайло, который причиняет ему страдания снова и снова. Они любовники, они родственные души – Хакс верит в это – как же все это может закончиться взаимной ненавистью?

\- До свидания, генерал, - Кайло нависает над Хаксом, который не может найти в себе силы подняться с пола. – От своего нового подчиненного я не ожидаю ничего, кроме нещадной работы. Твои эмоции слишком сильно влияют на твои решения. _Пусть прошлое умрет._ Я убил свое. Возможно, сейчас для тебя самое время убить твое.

Плечи Хакса трясутся от рыданий, пока он стоит на коленях и упирается ладонями в пол, но он закусывает губу, едва взглянув на Кайло и увидев янтарный отблеск в его глазах.

 - Никогда. Прошлое поможет мне бороться.

Кайло улыбается, накрывая щеку Хакса в холодном жесте.

\- Может, мне стоит убить его для тебя.

\- Значит, тебе нужно убить себя, - говорит Хакс, смаргивая слезы, уже почти смирившийся с тем, что Кайло Рен мертв, - а я не допущу, чтобы тебе причинили вред.

Кайло кривит губы, выбитый из колеи отказом Хакса возненавидеть его. Пока он будет хранить свою любовь к Кайло, его Рыцарь никогда не ополчится против него в полной мере.

_Правда?_


End file.
